Besmirched
'Besmirched '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance, ''given to Henry by Andrew the Innkeeper of the Inn in the Glade after the side quest ''Masquerade. Synopsis Someone was wandering in burned Skalitz and he stole everything that´s left. It would not make any harm, if someone would check that out. Especially, because robbing a robber is no great sin. Objectives * Help Andrew with finding out who stole the silver from the tavern. * Find the robbed man in Rattay. * Talk to Adam. *(Optional) Find and return Adam´s valuables? * (Optional) Inform the innkeeper Andrew. * Find the the thieving charcoal-burner. * (Optional) Return to Andrew with the loot. * (Optional) Return to Adam with the loot. Walkthrough After completing the side quest Masquerade, talk to Andrew the Innkeeper of the Inn In the Glade and he will tell you about a opportunity to earn some . The first object is to find Adam from Skalitz in Rattay. Ask one of the refugees from Skalitz, Ringlet will tell you that young Adam is either at the tavern or with the horses. Follow the object finder and talk to Adam to find out about the robber and his loot. If you choose to (Optional) inform the innkeeper Andrew what you learned from Adam, he will give you a name for the charcoal-burner you are looking for, Tonchek. Go to the camp north of Rovna, to the left of the hut you can see a completely new kettle, interact with it. Speak to Tonchek. * If you comment on the kettle: you can intimidate him into telling you where his stash is. Behind his hut, it´s a bit into the woods north of the hut, you will see a fallen tree with its´ roots up, go to the roots and "open" and take his loot. * If you choose the speech option: "You miserable thief!" it will lead to a fist fight and you can loot the money from Tonchek. * If you choose the speech option: "Just making sure." nothing will happen, but the option to buy the cross is no longer available. * If you choose the speech option: "I want to buy it." he will tell you that he sold it to Andrew. You can then pickpocket the money from him. If you want the money, the loot and the knowledge of the cross location, choose the "I want to buy it." speech option, pickpocket the money and search the woods for the fallen tree with the loot. It is then optional who you give the money and loot to, Andrew or Adam. Go to Andrew and ask about the cross. * If you choose the option "Why would he lie?" or "I think you´re a liar" it will be the end of the conversation about the cross. * If you choose the option "I want to buy the cross." you can buy the cross, even haggle the price. When it comes to the option on who to give the loot and money to it´s up to you, either way the quest completes. * If you give it to Andrew, you get 575 . * If you give it to Adam, you can decide on no reward (nothing), a little reward (Just a little something) or a bigger reward (I had a few helpers). Notes *For PS4 players, this quest is bugged when it comes to buying the cross from Andrew, you pay for the cross but you never receive it *You can steal the cross in the cellar of the inn. It is in a very hard locked chest. Category:Side Quests